


Strip Shooting

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Competition, Established Bucky Barnes/Clint Barton, Humor, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Bucky and Clint are up to their usual crazy tricks on the shooting range, switching weapons and competing against each other. Tony wouldn't be paying it any attention except JARVIS is upset about their lack of proper footwear.But the conditions of the sharpshooters' bets means they start losing all the rest of their clothes as well - until it comes down to Tony to raise the stakes and declare a winner.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Strip Shooting

**Author's Note:**

> For Bucky Barnes Bingo K2 : Role Reversal  
> For Tony Stark Bingo S1: Kink : Stripping, Creator #4006

“Sir, we have a situation on the range.”

The words took a moment to penetrate Tony’s brain, but he paused his attempt to rewire the Iron Man gauntlet. “What?”

JARVIS displayed the camera feeds of the shooting range. Bucky and Clint were there, which was no surprise. It seemed like half of their date nights included their weapons and shooting stuff in increasingly crazier ways. But JARVIS knew that, so Tony looked closer. 

Bucky had Clint’s bow and arrows, while Clint had Bucky’s guns. 

Tony rolled his eyes at the drama. “What? You’re worried that Winter Archer and Hawkgun won’t roll off the tongue as well?”

“They aren’t wearing proper foot gear.”

“Really? Of all things you’ve seen -” Tony couldn’t have rolled his eyes any harder. He flipped on the audio and the microphone. “Hey boys! Sorry to interrupt, but you’re giving JARVIS an apoplexy over the lack of shoes.”

“Better tell him to look away then, because Buckster just lost his pants!” Clint cackled, doing a little jig.

The reply froze on his tongue, his brain stuck on that phrase - though Bucky had no qualms. Bucky only sighed, stripped off his pants, and kicked them away. Was JARVIS zooming in? Because the image of Bucky without pants was taking up more of Tony’s vision than it should. 

Especially those thighs. Bucky’s thighs couldn’t be that muscular, could they? Who was he kidding, of course Bucky’s thighs were that gorgeous. And the way those black boxer briefs hugged that firm ass - 

Tony cleared his throat. “JARVIS doesn’t approve of strip weapons poker or whatever you two are playing.”

“Noted,” Bucky said. He shifted into a stance and eyed Clint. “Your pants for my shirt.”

“Go.” Clint grinned, lifting his guns. 

Fresh targets appeared along with a timer already counting up. Bucky nocked two arrows, took a moment to aim, then fired. Both arrows landed near the exact center of the targets, as far as Tony could tell. 

JARVIS put up points, and Tony grinned at the idea of Clint and Bucky devising their own scoring algorithm. 

Clint glanced at the score and scoffed. He stepped up with a gun in each hand and rolled his head on his neck. JARVIS counted down, three, two, one, and then new targets and a fresh timer appeared. 

Clint squared himself and fired, shots ringing. 

The score that flashed on the board was three full points below Bucky’s. 

“Ha!” Bucky crowed. “Pants off.”

Tony’s pulse raced as Clint grumbled and stripped, revealing purple boxers. Clapping a hand to his mouth, Tony suppressed a giggle. He wasn’t surprised by Clint’s attire, and he also wasn’t surprised by the gorgeous curves of Clint’s calves. 

Everyone noticed these things about their teammates, right?

Or maybe he was creeping. He cleared his throat, a reminder that he was still watching. “Didn’t we agree to no stripping in the common spaces?” Even if the range felt more like a part of Bucky and Clint’s floors from their frequent use. 

“I won’t tell if you won’t.” Bucky winked directly into one of the cameras.

“My shot next, shirt for shirt,” Clint challenged. 

And off they went again. They knew he was watching so it was fine, right? He was too enthralled to look away voluntarily, both of their skills on display. Bucky lost his shirt, then Clint. Clint lost a sock, then Bucky, and back and forth they went. Trick shots and crazy angles and multiple targets at once. Piece by piece they stripped, the momentum switching between them with every new shot, until they were both in their boxers. 

Their skills were breath-taking. It was amazing what they could accomplish without the help of any targeting systems. And also gorgeous watching as they did it while getting progressively naked, so that Tony could zoom in and watch the play of their muscles as they moved. 

Purely for scientific curiosity, of course. 

“Cheater!” Clint cried as JARVIS flashed his score. It was half a point behind Bucky’s. “I call foul! You stepped over the line.”

“Did not.” Bucky smirked and crossed his arms as he faced off. “Drop ‘em.”

“Nope, we have to have a do-over because someone is a _cheater_.”

“Stop whining because you missed your shot.”

Tony licked his lips. Did they remember that he was still here, still watching? He’d made a few comments as they played, but they were down to the last layer and maybe they’d have expected him to leave. “Completely objective and impartial referee speaking,” Tony chimed in. “Snowflake made the shot, no foul. You lost fair and square, Birdie.” 

“Thanks doll.” Bucky’s grin was practically feline. “You heard the ref. Lose ‘em.”

Tony held his breath, waiting, but Clint only made a vulgar gesture and shucked his boxers. Tony looked, because that meant he was allowed, and wolf-whistled. 

Clint shimmed, making sure to give the camera an eye-full. 

“As always, your decorum is appreciated Mr. Barton,” JARVIS said.

“Sorry, J-man,” Clint said, grinning broadly. “The audience wants what it wants.” He posed again, sticking out his ass. 

“Hell yes,” Bucky said as he slapped Clint’s ass. “We done?”

“Not even close.” Clint blew off the barrel of Bucky’s guns. “Why? You don’t find my nakedness distracting do you?” He swiveled his hips and winked. 

“Not as much as you need me to.” Bucky notched another arrow to the bow. “Go on, make your move.”

The next shot which included some fancy footwork and a flip had Clint winning by a full two points. Bucky lost his boxers and Tony’s eyes dried out as he stared, unwilling to blink. They kept going, shot after shot after shot, trying to one-up each other. This video was better than porn, and Tony couldn’t look away. 

“Next uniform upgrade is going to be much less fabric,” Tony warned. If only he could invent an invisible fabric that was also bulletproof.

“Enjoying the show?” Clint laughed as he posed ridiculously with Bucky’s guns. 

“Getting old, though,” Bucky said, irritated. “Fucking tied the last three rounds.”

“Got to up the challenge, old man. How about we blow each other while taking the shot?”

Tony choked. “You can’t be serious.”

Bucky shook his head. “Tony’s right - it’s too easy. I know your tricks. You’ll try to do your tongue thing right before I shoot. No surprise, totally expected.”

Sighing, Clint nodded. “Good point. Not like you learned anything new since this morning.” 

“Yup.”

Tony’s heart raced, blood pounding in his skull. His finger hovered over the mute button. The words were piling up, building on his tongue, and he knew they were coming out regardless of whether it was a good idea or not. It just depended on whether he would let them hear him say it. 

His finger shook but it stayed off the button. “Sounds like you could use an impartial ref - unless that’s too challenging for you.”

The grin that Bucky shot at the camera was blinding. “Yeah, sounds like.”

Clint’s head tilted from side to side in consideration. “New to each of us, same unknowns. Yeah, that sounds fair.”

“If you can handle it.” Tony was on his feet, heading for the door. “I mean, I’m damn good at blow jobs. Fair warning.”

“Well, I ain’t about to turn that down,” Bucky said.

Tony raced to the range before they could change their minds. He paused outside the entrance, brushed a hand through his hair, then strode in with the calm of someone who has done this before. 

They were lounging against the wall, still fully naked, just now in person. Tony’s gaze took in all the highlights, but he didn’t let his stride falter even as his cock twitched in further interest. Everything about them was bigger than on the video feed. 

“So, gentlemen,” Tony purred. “What are the terms? Any limits on where I can put my tongue?” He smiled as their gazes zeroed in on his mouth. 

Bucky sucked his bottom lip in and then let it go, letting it blossom a bright cherry red. “No limits on the mouth, just no hands.”

“I can handle that.”

“Figure we start off small-time.” Clint’s gaze was dark and heavy, and he ran a thumb over one of the gun barrels with intent. “Two shots with a timer. Accuracy wins.”

“Give it your best, doll.” Bucky said. “Make him flinch.”

“You wish.” Clint stepped up to fire, his legs spread and knees slightly bent. He grinned as Tony approached and knelt in front of him, and Tony winked. 

“Don’t worry, I think I’m good enough to throw both of you off your game.”

“Big talk,” Clint challenged, though he hissed as Tony leaned in and blew a stream of cool air on his half-hard cock. “Okay, rude.”

“All’s fair in love and war, darling.” 

“Whenever you’re ready then, _darling_ ,” Clint drawled. “I can’t start until you get your pretty mouth on me.” 

“Perfect.” Tony rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. “Are you sure you’re prepared for this mind-blowing experience?” 

“You can suck these brains anytime you want to quit stalling.” 

Tony laughed and then swallowed Clint down without anymore warning. Clint groaned, hips twitching, and his stomach quivered as he sucked in quick breaths. Tony went right for deep throating, knowing Clint would want to get his shots off fast. He sucked Clint in, tongue massaging as he went, until he had Clint’s full length down his throat. 

For full effect, Tony hummed and almost cackled as Clint swore viciously. There were two cracks of gun, and Tony wished he could see if Clint’s hands had been shaking or not. 

He was slow to pull off, wishing he didn’t have to go. He was absolutely enjoying himself, and he made eye contact with Clint to show it. 

Clint’s eyes were dark and predatory, his face flushed. Desire scrawled all over his face. 

Tony licked his lips as he sat back on his heels. Let Clint think about just how good Tony was the next time he jerked off. 

“Jesus.” Clint whistled, hands clenching on his guns. 

“Actually the name’s Tony.”

Clint snorted his laugh and cupped himself, groaning.

Bucky chuckled. “You want to keep from coming, just take a look at that score. Pathetic.” 

Tony glanced down the range. Clint had hit the target, JARVIS highlighting where the bullets went, but while it was close to the center it wasn’t Clint’s usual deadly precision. Pleased, Tony smirked at them both. 

Clint shook his head. “Wait until you have your shot, then you’ll see. Damn.”

“Put your money where your mouth is.” Bucky stepped up to the firing line. 

“Don’t get too cocky,” Tony said, voice low, as he crawled over to kneel in front of Bucky. He felt no shame at the move, not with the way Bucky watched him. 

Bucky winked at him and gestured down. “Too late for that, I’ve got plenty to share.”

“Oh please,” Clint scoffed. “Do your thing, Tony.” 

“You ready?” Tony asked as he hovered over Bucky’s cock. Bucky was at least partially right - he had plenty - though Tony wasn’t thinking about sharing right then. 

“Yes please.” 

“Bonus points for manners.” 

“Foul!” Clint cried. “I call foul.” 

“He was polite,” Tony defended. 

“I was complimentary,” Clint said as Bucky laughed at them. “I should get ‘bonus points’ for that.”

“I’ll take that under advisement. Now, where were we.” Wasting no more time, Tony swallowed Bucky’s cock, letting the length of him slide slowly down his throat. He licked and sucked, loving how Bucky’s thighs twitched under the assault. 

With a grunt, Bucky fired off two arrows. 

Tony hated that Bucky had gotten those shots off so fast and pulled back with regret. Like this, he didn’t have enough time for any of his tricks.

That, and he’d really like to blow Clint and Bucky for real - not just a few measly licks. 

Bucky’s score flashed up and Clint cheered. “Ha! Suck it!”

Bucky’s arrows had veered too far to the side. 

“Fuck.” Bucky scowled at the targets. “Again.”

“Oh no, I think I’m going to go out on top.” Clint danced in a small circle, guns waving. “I win, I win, I win.” 

Tony wiped his mouth and told himself he wasn’t regretting only getting a short moment. He laughed, watching Clint dance and Bucky pout. Then he shrugged and kept his voice light as he said, “Or, I could blow both of you until you come and see how many shots you get off until then.”

He wasn’t _hopeful_ , he just - okay, he wanted. 

Bucky swore, his hands clenching on the bow. “You’re supposed to help me out.”

“No, no that’s a great idea.” Clint’s eyes gleamed. “You want to know how fast Bucky comes with a blowjob? Like a geyser. On a timer. A short timer, a -”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky interrupted, shaking his head. “Fuck. Yes, let’s do it. I mean, Tony you’re…?”

“Absolutely perfect, yeah.” Tony beamed up at him. “Who first?”

“Bucky,” Clint decided. “Since he lost. Advantage goes to me.”

“Ain’t got a problem with that.” Bucky’s teeth sunk into his bottom lip as he met Tony’s gaze. “You going to go easy on me, doll?” 

Tony grinned. “Not for a second.”

“Good,” Bucky breathed. His cock twitched in front of Tony’s face, and Tony eyed it like a meal. “Alright then, let’s go.”

“When I decide,” Tony chided. “What were the terms to start again?”

“When you put his cock in your mouth,” Clint said, voice sultry. “Go on, baby.”

“Maybe I want to do this,” Tony licked a stripe up Bucky’s cock, holding that dark blue gaze, “first.”

“Yeah, like that,” Clint encouraged. “He really likes that.”

Bucky’s breath hissed out through his teeth. “Fucking teases, the both of you. _Foul_.”

“I’m the ref and I say fair.” Tony licked around the head, lapping at the pre-come that was dripping out of Bucky’s slit. He had something to prove, and he was going to take his time. 

“I think -” Bucky gulped, hips rocking into Tony, “-you’re biased.”

Tony swallowed Bucky down and hummed in question, _who me?_

Bucky cursed and started shooting. He released arrow after arrow, upper body twisting to aim at different targets while his hips stayed centered, a solid target for Tony. And Tony worked his cock, sliding up and down and wishing he could use his hands to tease Bucky’s balls or circle his rim. If Tony had full use of his body, he’d get Bucky coming like no tomorrow - but he just had his mouth, so he used lips and tongue and teeth to push Bucky to the brink as fast as possible. 

And that was more than enough. Soon Bucky was whining, hands squeezing the bow as his hips ground into Tony’s face. He came down Tony’s throat, and Tony had a moment to decide if he was swallowing or spitting. 

Swallowing. He gulped, and was glad for that decision, as Bucky continued to come. Tony swallowed again, and again, eyes wide as Bucky flooded his mouth. He was gasping for breath when Bucky pulled back, impressed and turned on and slightly dizzy. 

“Do you always come that much?” Tony wiped at his mouth. 

Clint stepped in close and thumbed away the few drops that had landed in his beard. “Yeah, he’s like that. Sorry, I should've warned you.”

The apology was sincere, and Tony flashed him a smile. “All good, but damn.”

“Damn,” Bucky echoed breathlessly. “Shit that was good.”

“Told you.” The words were scratchy coming out of his throat. Bucky was thick, and it’d been a hot second since he’d gotten his mouth on a cock like that. But it was worth every rasp, and he turned his eyes on Clint in challenge.

Clint’s smirk mirrored his own. “My turn.” 

Bucky stepped back, letting Clint take his spot, and collapsed to the ground. Clint laughed at him, settling into position. He squeezed the base of his cock and eyed Tony. “You ready?” 

“That’s almost cheating.” Tony’s knees hurt - he was getting old for this type of thing, and the floor of the shooting range had no cushion - but he wasn’t going to complain. “But since you’ll come soon enough regardless, I won’t deduct your score.” 

“Oh, baby, what if I like the punishment?”

“Noted.”

Bucky pulled himself together, propping his head on his hand. “Go ahead, bullseye. Let’s see what you can do.” 

“I can beat you, that’s what I can do. Tony, whenever you like, please suck my dick.”

“My pleasure.” Tony dove right in without teasing. Fast and hard, different than with Bucky. Clint would’ve prepared for that, for a slow teasing slide, from watching Tony blow Bucky. Tony needed something different, a new trick, and he moaned like he was desperate for every bit of Clint’s cock as he opened his throat. When Clint’s hips thrust toward him in reaction, Tony whined and dove deep, encouraging the rhythm. 

Clint fired, gunshots echoing in his ears, but Tony focused on his task. 

The serum would’ve made Bucky more sensitive, the better subject for a slow and sensual blowjob. Tony suspected Clint’s weakness was a desperate ‘please give me your cock I _need_ you’ blowjob that would have him focused on giving Tony exactly what Tony craved. 

And, because of Clint’s purr on the punishment question, Tony gave him a hint of teeth as he pulled up to breathe.

“Oh you fucker -” Clint swore as his legs trembled. “Did you tell him -” Clint tipped his head back and came, getting off one last shot at the targets.

“What did you do?” Bucky asked, laughing, as Tony pulled off of Clint’s cock.

“I guess a little bit of teeth goes a long way.” Tony’s throat was wrecked and he loved it. 

Bucky cackled and Clint stumbled to the floor. “Damn.” Clint whistled, rubbing his forehead. “You really earned that playboy reputation, huh?”

Tony grinned and sat back, easing off his knees. “Guilty as charged. So, who won? JARVIS?”

“I am certainly the loser in this game, and I have taken the liberty of wiping the recordings. I also regretfully inform you that it’s still a tie.”

“What?” Clint and Bucky yelped.

Tony laughed, a full belly cackle that had him tipping onto his side. 

“Mr. Barton was more accurate but with Mr. Barnes firing off more shots, by your scoring algorithm, you have both tied.” 

“Does that mean the referee gets to decide?” Tony couldn’t stop laughing. “Unless you want to toss a coin.” 

Bucky and Clint traded a look, and then they turned to Tony with the same looks of intent. 

“Oh no.” Bucky crawled over to Tony, bow and arrows set aside. “I think the referee should decide.”

“The referee accepts bribes, right? That’s usually the way of it.” Clint slid over next to Tony. He wiggled his eyebrows and cast an unsubtle look at Tony’s crotch. 

Where Tony’s cock was tenting, because he absolutely enjoyed every bit of his participation. 

Tony pretended to consider it, rubbing his chin. “Unfortunately I can only come once, so I guess the winner will have to be whoever gets me there first…”

Clint and Bucky dove for his pants.


End file.
